


Good morning Honeybee

by changkyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, changkyun is head over heels, just a cute morning fic, more like a drabble really, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changkyunnie/pseuds/changkyunnie
Summary: It was physically impossible to love anybody more than Changkyun loved his husband.





	

Changkyun wakes to the sound of soft breathing coming from in between even softer lips. He feels warm arms wrapped tight around his frame, and a lazy smile forms on his lips at the sight in front of him.

In his arms is someone so unrealistically beautiful that he starts to wonder If he is still asleep. It seems impossible that he may hold a man so charming, even with his messed up bed hair and delicate features that lay still with sleep.

Changkyun lifts up a hand to trace the jawline of the other, feeling the smooth skin and marveling at the beauty that is his husband. His ring flashes under the streams of sunlight that filter through the blinds, reminding him that this is indeed reality. He brushes the pads of his fingers across Jooheon's cheeks, his dimples and his nose, before leaning in to leave a small kiss on the latter. The other stirs slightly at the contact but remains asleep.

A large smile overtakes Changkyun's features and damn it, he's so in love. He's in love with more than just his husband though, he's in love with his best friend, his whole world balanced inside of Jooheon's hand like it's nothing. It should be criminal how much power he has over Changkyun.

And yet, it had all started with a stupid roller coaster and his even stupider friends.

 

It was a hot day, way too hot for Changkyun to be in a good mood. His friends, Hyungwon and Minhyuk had dragged him to some amusement park on what felt like a date, and he was the third wheel. It irritated him to no end yet he agreed to come for the sake of his friends. And man, was he glad that he did.

At first, the whole day was a shit show. The heat was unbearable, the lines were too long and his friends were content to have fun without him, so he decided to excuse himself to grab a slushie at the nearby vendor's cart.

What he hadn't expected to be greeted with, however, was a man who had to have been around Changkyun's age. But that's not what surprised him, oh no. It was the stranger's appearance, from his outfit to his beautiful face. His outfit of choice was a tight black singlet that showed off his arms quite nicely, and a pair of ripped yet very tight jeans. Too tight for Changkyun to handle, as he checked out the other's thighs.

"You alright over there? I asked for your order twice." The man asks, clearly amused.

Changkyun doesn't actually answer. He ends up bolting away before he can embarrass himself and throwing up on the roller coaster that he and his friends had been lining up for.  
He couldn't really decide if that day was good or bad, to be honest.

 

The next time they meet, it is surprisingly on a date, initiated by Changkyun himself. The younger had spent countless days thinking of how to ask out the gorgeous slushie vendor and had finally worked up the courage to do so. 

Unfortunately, the date is not as successful as he had hoped it would be. He ends up getting too excited for their first kiss and drops his ice cream all over jooheon's fitted black tee, feeling his cheeks flame red as he thoroughly apologizes.

But it's okay, because Jooheon had laughed, and it was music to Changkyun's ears. He kisses him right this time before telling him that he wants to see him again soon.

They do see each other again soon. And again, and again.

After numerous dates and time spent together, they fall deep into love, deeper than either thought possible. Or maybe they had always been that way, neither could tell you. 

But they do know that there is nobody else they'd rather be with than each other. They're two pieces of the puzzle, fitting together and just connecting on levels other people can't seem to reach. Together they understand and work to understand, watch and learn and grow.

Jooheon is the light of his life, brighter than all the stars and the sun combined. His happiness triggers smiles everywhere he goes and he burns Changkyun to a crisp with his fire, melts away any of the cold exterior he holds around others. He is more gorgeous than any flower, radiant and perfect in every which way possible. Changkyun can't comprehend how Jooheon wasn't so quickly snatched up by someone else before him, with a face like his.

All in all, Jooheon is the literal definition of perfect. He is the sun where Changkyun is the moon. Together they experience all life has to offer with glowing smiles, making each other better people with each passing day.

(Changkyun makes sure to tell all of this to Jooheon the night he proposes, surrounded by fireflies and shooting stars in a field where they first told each other those three special words.)

And he just can't believe it's real.

He's sitting here, husband grasping onto him like a koala bear, ring glinting underneath the morning light, yet it feels so surreal. It's blissful, its happy. It's everything he will ever need.

He gets up and out of bed without a sound, unhinging the other's arms from his half-naked frame (courtesy of their late night activities) and cooing at the small noises of protest that come from the older man. But, eventually, he makes it out to the kitchen without disturbing the other.

It's half an hour later when Changkyun is making pancakes, hips moving to the latest hit song that he plays low on the radio, that Jooheon emerges from their shared bedroom. He rubs sleepily at his eyes and mumbles a "good morning" to his husband.

Changkyun walks over to the love of his life, cradles his face in his hands and looks at him with what can only be described as adoration. He places a warm, gentle kiss on soft lips and bumps their foreheads together, smiling. 

"Good morning, Honeybee."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk okay inspiration struck me at like midnight so this is probably shit


End file.
